The never ending love
by SxyStallion666
Summary: Lemons, Killing, love, InuXKagome. SanXMiro. Need i say more? Yes, Well, Kagome's dad was killed by a evil person who has come back to get her. Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic mostly
1. The question on the phone

I had to kind of resart this. Hope you like it! Review please!

* * *

It was a Saturday night at the Higurashi shrine. Grandpa was at the dining room table reading the news paper. Mrs. Higurashi was cleaning the kitchen. And two children named Souta and Kagome were watching cartoons. Kagome, the oldest was 16 years old. Kind of a goth as you might say. Souta was 10. To cheery for him to be a label. The hole house was calm and quiet that night. Kagome handed over the remote to Souta. 

"You pick." Kagome said.

"Whatever" Souta replied. Then, the phone rang. It made Kagome jump a little bit but when her mom picked up she felt a little more calm. Kagome was they jumpy type. Ever since her father died when she was 8 she was still shook up about that. Souta was only 2 and was out of the house when it happened. That horrible night.

(Flashback)

_"Say you have it, NOW OKITAMO!" _

"BUT I DON'T!" he cried in despair. Kagome's dad was on the floor, bleeding from being hit in the head with a rock. Kagome was crying in the corner. No one around but her dad and this man who came into their home.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what! Ill just have to force you to give me the money!" The man said, and picked Kagome up and held a knife to her throat. She started to cry as it was forced harder into her neck.

"Please, stop! I don't have the money. I didn't even think of getting it. Its still at the pawn shop!" Okitamo said. He felt the pain that his daughter felt and decided to take it away from him.

"Well, then you will die!" The man dropped Kagome and she ran into the kitchen to find something to hit the guy with. But after she heard a gun shot, it was too late. She ran into the living room to find her dad with a bloody chest and mouth dripping with blood. But the man wasn't there. The window was open as well.

"NOOO!" She screamed. She raced over to her dad and held his arm.

"No, no. Daddy please no! Daddy don't leave. Please!" Kagome cried. Okitamo took his hand to her face and cupped her cheek.

"I love you Kagome, ill always be in your heart. Don't forget…"And with that. He died. Kagome cried and cried but it made no difference. He was dead. That was it. GAME OVER! That was the night that Kagome turned the way she is. Never to be glad again.

(End Flashback)

"Kagome, sweetie its Inuyasha." Kagome smirked and ran upstairs in her room and picked up her portable phone.

"GOT IT!" she yelled and heard her mom hang up. She closed and locked her door.

"Hey?" Kagome said

"Hey, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked from the other line.

"Not much" Kagome said as she laid down on her bed.

"Cool, so I was going to the mall or whatever tomorrow and I was wondering if my best friend would like to go with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then you have the wrong number. Miroku is 487-9846." Kagome said bluntly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Kagome, you know I have feelings for you. So why should you resist me? I mean c'mon! Please!" he said. Kagome sighed.

"When are you going?" Kagome asked.

"So it's a yes" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I want to know what time your going" She retorted.

"6:45"

"Okay" Kagome agreed.

"Good, pick you up at 6:45, and your mom doesn't care if you get home late right?" he asked quickly.

"Nope, no curfew no nothing." Kagome replied.

"Alright, pick u up at 6:00 or whatever." Inuyasha finalized.

"Bye freak" Kagome said.

"Bye babe" Inuyasha said.

"Ass" And with that Kagome hung up.

She put the phone back on the receiver on her nightstand and looked around her room. When you walked in, you saw that there was a king sized bed with black covers and blue pillows on the South side of the room. Next to it was a nightstand and then 2 large windows on either side of the bed. On the West side of the room, there was a door to her bathroom and next to that door was a walk in closet. It was kind of hard to get used to when she moved in so she put a poster on the bathroom door that read 'Caution! No Farting Zone!' and on the closet door, there was a poster that read 'Wear It Where It Hurts'. There was a built in plasma screen 65inch TV built into the wall that had a HBO and Cable and On Demand and all that shit. That was over her desk. It could be seen in any place in her room. It had automatic sliding glass doors to cover it too. They blended into the wall. (A/N: Its called being rich!)

Then on the North side of the room where the door was to get into her room there was a huge blown up picture of a heart-a-gram. (A/N: The sign for Viva La Bam and HIM ((the band))) Then on the east side of the room was a big desk (black desk) and a Dell 2005 computer (fancy fancy) with stickers of her friends (A/N: You know how you go to a arcade or something you see a booth where you take a picture of you and your friends in a design thingy and it comes out as little pictures that are sticky like stickers. That's what I'm talking about) Sango, Miroku, And Inuyasha. Her room was all baby blue except for the wall where her bed was. That was painted black and the wall where her door was. That was the blown up picture of the heart-a-gram. There were shelves with little plushy south park dolls. Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and Stan.

Kagome went to her computer and turned it on. But, she noticed one little picture of her and Inuyasha that she hadn't noticed before. Kagome was facing Inuyasha and Kissing him and he had a smile on his face as he was kissing her.

"I don't remember taking that picture…" She said. She shook it off and went back to her computer thoughts. She signed on to her AIM. _XxSxyStallionxX _was her screen name.

"Inuyasha's on…Sango's on…Miroku's on…Rin's on…" she trailed on and on. She then went to Windows Media Player on her computer and put in her new Seether CD she just bought and hadn't got to listen to yet. The song she liked a lot was Remedy that she heard on the radio.

Then Inuyasha IM-ed her.

_LooknLikeICare: Hey. Whuts goin on? _

XxSxyStallionxX: nm u?

LooknLikeICare: chillin

XxSxyStallionxX: right

LooknLikeICare: yep, so I wanted to know like after the mall if we could hang out at your place or whatever.

XxSxyStallionxX: well my mom and gramps wont be home…and Souta is going to be at his friend Iostoi's house. So yeah we could like watch a movie or whatever.

LooknLikeICare: cool. I can bring over a porno if you want me to

XxSxyStallionxX: sorry, im clean

LooknLikeICare: right right well, ill bring over…um…

XxSxyStallionxX: bring over The Grudge that's a kick ass movie.

LooknLikeICare: mmmkay

XxSxyStallionxX: bye bye

LooknLikeICare Has Just Signed Off At 12:29:09

XxSxyStallionxX Has Just Signed Off At 12:29:11

Kagome shut down her computer and took out the CD and put another one in her DVD player on her plasma screen TV. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and went into her closet and put on red and black cargo pants and a big black baggy T-shirt that read in white print 'If you think I'm a bitch, wait till you meet my mom'. She walked out of the closet and she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her and fell asleep listening to the heart wrenching songs of Cradle of Filth.

Laid to the river

Midsummer, I waved

A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
And through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thought from the holy ones

Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain...  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again

Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your loneliness  
I could always find  
the right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, the barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sun setter...  
Nymphetamine

Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To Her alone in full submission  
None better...  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine Girl

Nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt...

Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance her to the moon  
As we did in those golden days

Christening stars  
I remember there's a way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay

Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the bind of your Holiness  
I could always find  
the right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, the barless prison  
Discoulors all with tunnel vision  
Sun setter...  
Nymphetamine

Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better...  
Nymphetamine

Sun setter...  
Nymphetamine

None better...  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl

Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

(MORNIIINNNGGGG! 11:43)

Kagome woke up to the lovely screaming of the lead singer of System of a Down.

"God, your so sexy!" Kagome said as she turned it up on high to listen to it in the shower. She ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on and took her tooth brush and toothpaste with her. She stripped down and got into the shower. She sang the words to the song BYOB as she washed her hair.

Why do they always send the poor

Barbarisms by Barbaras  
With pointed heels  
Victorious victories kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals

Marching forward hypocritic and  
Hypnotic computers  
You depend on our protection  
Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions

Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Blast off  
It's party time  
And we don't live in a fascist nation

Blast off  
It's party time  
And where the fuck are you?

Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions

Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion,  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sun

Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
They always send the poor  
They always send the poor

When the song finished she brushed her teeth in the shower (A/N: I do that too! Lol) and washed her body so she smelled like strawberries. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

She went in her closet and picked out some black baggy chained pants (A/N: Like the ones you would see in Hot Topic. My fav store!) and a kind of black baggy shirt that had a knife and purple blood on it that read under it 'Tinky Winky isn't so Tinky anymore is he?' and she put on some black rubber bracelets and she went to the bathroom and blow dried her hair so it was straight and you could see the blue streaks in her black raven hair.

She put eyeliner on and mascara to make her brown eyes look bigger. A little bit of lip gloss and to finish it all off she put in her lip ring. She went downstairs and looked at the time. It was 12:30. So she heated up a hot pocket and went to the living room and watched tv while she ate. Not knowing what Inuyasha was planning. And not wanting to know.


	2. I'm bored!

**NEW CHAPTER IZ UP! READ READ READ, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol. **

* * *

_Fast review:_

_She went downstairs and looked at the time. It was 12:30. So she heated up a hot pocket and went to the living room and watched tv while she ate. Not knowing what Inuyasha was planning. And not wanting to know._Kagome finished up her Hot Pocket and put the paper plate in the trash. She drank down a glass of water and put the glass in the sink. It was 1:30. She was annoyed and didn't know what to do since it was a Saturday afternoon in the middle of October. So she got her black Motorola camera picture phone out of her pocket and looked in her phonebook for Inuyasha's number. When she found it, she dialed the number.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered in an annoyed voice.

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, sorry. I thought it was Miroku again. He doesn't have Sango's number and was asking me for it but I wouldn't give him it." Inuyasha told.

"Right. So are you doing anything right now?" Kagome asked.

"Nope"

"Well, can we go to the mall now? I'm bored as hell over here" She told

"Yeah sure. Pick you up in 5 minutes so be on the porch." He said.

"K bye" and she hung up her cell phone. She put it in her pocket and put her wallet with a chain on it and a red skull in her bottom front pocket and her cell in her top pocket. She walked outside and she locked the door behind her. She sat on the porch and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She put away her lighter and blew out some smoke. '_Throw, your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me' _her cell phone sang. She picked it up and flipped it open.

"Talk to me" she said

"Hey Kagg's what's up?" Sango said

"Chillin…Killin" Kagome said and she inhaled some smoke.

"Kick ass, so im going to the school to pick up some shit, wanna tag?"

"Cant, date"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yep"

"Ok call me later. Did he give Miroku my number?"

"I don't think so. Later" and Kagome hung up and blew out some smoke. She tapped her cigarette on the ground and put it back in her mouth. Inuyasha's black Mercedes Benz pulled up into the driveway and he got out. 'shit, sexy ass bitch!' Kagome thought. Inuyasha was wearing a black wife beater and black chained pants like Kagome's yet a different style. And red converse. His black hair was long as it ever was and his violet eyes some how got bigger.

"When did you smoke? I thought I only did that." Inuyasha said. Kagome got up and threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with her black vans. She walked over to Inuyasha.

"So, are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Get in bitch!" he said and Kagome slapped his head.

"Ouch, god damnit!" he yelled.

"Get in the car you fag!" Kagome said as she got in the passengers seat. He got in and closed his door and drove out of the driveway. Kagome put in her Muse CD and blasted it.

I won't stand in your way  
let your hatred grow  
and she'll scream  
and she'll shout  
and she'll pray

and she had a name  
yeah she had a name

Inuyasha turned it up more because he remembered this was his and Kagome's song.

and I won't hold you back  
let your anger rise  
and we'll fly  
and we'll fall  
and we'll burn  
no one will recall  
no one will recall

Kagome sang this next part so well it sounded like the CD.

this is the last time I'll abandon you  
and this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could

Inuyasha was impressed. He liked her voice too.

look to the stars  
let hope burn in your eyes  
and we'll love  
and we'll hope  
and we'll die  
all to no avail  
all to no avail

this is the last time I'll abandon you  
and this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could

this is the last time I'll abandon you  
and this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could  
I wish I could

When the song ended Inuyasha turned it down a little as the rest of the songs played.

"Hey!" Kagome said and he turned it down.

"What?" He asked.

"Turn it up!" she yelled.

"No!" he yelled back.

"Then I will make u weak!" She threatened.

"Huh?"

"_FAITH FELL SHORT THIS TIME YOUR SMILE FADES IN THE SUMMER!" _Kagome sang and yelled. Inuyasha hated blink182. But he still didn't turn it up.

"_PLACE YOUR HAND IN MINE ILL LEAVE WHEN I WANNA"_ Kagome finished. She decided to kill him..

"_IM A BARBIE GIRL, MY FACE MAKES U HURL! IM MADE OF PLASTIC, I GOTTA BAG IT. NASTY ROTTED NAILS, UNWANTED FACIAL HAIR! I'M A RELATION TO FRANKINSTINES CREATION!"_ Kagome yelled. Inuyasha laughed and so did she. He turned off the car and got out. She was a little bit dumbfounded on what happened but he opened up her door.

"You getting out?" he said as he held the door open.

"Huh? Oh yeah." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out. They walked into the mall and Kagome ran right into someone. When she looked up, all she saw was a blur.

"Hey, watch it buddy." she said to the man as Inuyasha helped her up. When Kagome finally got her sight she saw Kouga.

"Well, hello Kagome. Inuyasha." Kouga scoffed. Inuyasha growled and Kagome sighed.

"So Kagome, I was just about to leave, and I was wondering if you wanted to ditch dogturd over here and head to my house to watch a movie or something?" Kouga asked. Kagome smiled.

"Um, well no, thanks for the offer but I'm on a date. Sorry." Kagome said. And she walked off with Inuyasha. Kouga sighed and walked out the door.

"That asshole" Inuyasha said.

"I get really pissed when he asked me out. I don't like him like that." Kagome said.

"Well, who do you like?" Inuyasha asked.

"I like…" before Kagome could finish she was pinned to a wall by Inuyasha.

"C'mon babe, you know you love me. Just tell me" Inuyasha said.

"I was going to say you. But you have to be such an asshole about it." Kagome said. And Inuyasha got a little bit closer and he rubbed her arms and let his hand go down to her wrist and he broke off one of her black jellies. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha smirked.

"So, want to go back to my place or yours?" Inuyasha said seductively. Kagome frowned and then she thought about this for a second. 'If I like him, why shouldn't I sleep with him? I mean, its not like he's going to force me. But I'm talking about Inuyasha here. Okay, ill do it. What's there to loose? Well, except my virginity that is' She thought.

"My house, right now." Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha smirked and he crashed his lips onto hers. She tried to resist but then she thought 'what the hell' and she opened her mouth and he launched his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for about a few 30 seconds before someone pulled on Inuyasha's chains on his pants. He turned around to see who it was and it was a little 4 year old kid who was looking innocent and his mom wasn't paying attention.

"Scuze me siwr. But why are you wlickin her face?" the boy said.

"I'm having sex in her mouth" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome laughed a little. Then the kids mother came over and pulled her son away.

"I'm terribly sorry. Leave him out of my site for a minute and he wonders." She said as she picked the boy up. Inuyasha nodded his head and Kagome winked.

"Mommy, whuts sex mean?" the boy asked. The mom's eyes widened and she glared at Inuyasha and Kagome. They both ran off to the entrance and ran to the car. Inuyasha unlocked the doors and he and Kagome jumped in and they rode off to her house.

"Oh my god did you see her face" Kagome giggled.

"I think that was the devils reincarnation" Inuyasha joked. It was about a 30min drive to her house so when they got back Kagome ran out of the car and to the door and unlocked it quick. She ran into the bathroom and came out about 2mins later.

"Okay, I'm better" She laughed. Inuyasha was looking around her house.

"You know in all the time I have known you I have never been in your house?" Inuyasha said as he looked at all the pictures on the wall.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome said as she emptied her pockets onto the counter and walked down the hall.

"You coming? Or you just going to admire my living room?" She asked. Inuyasha walked up the stairs with her.

"This is my room" Kagome said as she opened to door. Inuyasha was impressed on the size and what was in it.

"Nice" Inuyasha said as he took a look around. He looked on the shelf and looked at her pictures. Her and her dad. Her and her mom and dad and brother. Her and Sango.

"So, where's your dad?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped what she was doing and sighed. She hadn't talked about that in a while, for years maybe.

"He...died when I was 7" Kagome said. Inuyasha made a 'Oh' sign and went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he rubbed her back. "but, how did he die?" he asked.

"Well, he owed these guys money. I think they were in the mafia or something, but um…my dad didn't have the money he owed them. We were home alone and I was watching TV and he was on the phone with the guys. Yelling at them. And then an hour later, the next thing I knew he was on the ground bleeding from his head. Then the guy held me up and wanted to kill me but my dad protested. And the guy let me go and shot my dad. I stayed up the whole night crying in the corner. Looking at his dead body lying there. The guy left with no trace and no evidence but when it came time to go to court I kept my mouth shut. I don't know why though. And to this day I bet those guys are still out there. They might be after me." Kagome said. She felt tears coming from her eyes. Inuyasha held her tighter and rubbed her back.

"They wont hurt you. I know they wont, well if they do. Ill be here" He said to comfort her. She sighed and he let her go and looked into her eyes. The tears made her eye liner run a little but she didn't seem to care. Kagome just then, for no reason, kissed Inuyasha. Full on the lips. She pulled him to her and kissed him like anything. She then stopped and turned around and took her lip ring out and then pushed him on the bed and she climbed on top of him. He pushed her onto him and kissed her.

She opened her mouth and he let his tongue into her mouth. She wanted him so bad right now that she would do anything. I mean he did pull a black jellie but it didn't really mean anything. But still she wanted him. Inuyasha took her shirt off and she took of his. He liked that she had c sized boobs. And she liked that he was well toned and built. She then took her pants off and stood in front of him.

"I like your body Kagome. I mean if you didn't have so much baggy shit on you you could recognize it." Inuyasha said. She flipped him off.

"Well…goddamnit I have nothing to say about you…" She joked, Inuyasha laughed. He took off his pants and threw them on the ground and he got up and pushed Kagome to a wall.

"I wanted to know…after all this…if you wanna be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked in a really sexy voice while he was making his way down with his hand to her panties. Kagome smiled but didn't stop him from touching her. Just than her cell phone rang. '_Let the bodies hit the floor..' _it sang as she hit her head. Kagome sighed and pushed Inuyasha away and ran downstairs to get her cellphone. She didn't mind that she was only in her bra and underwear either. She found up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said in a kind of annoying tone.

"Hey Kagome its me, Miroku." Miroku said. Kagome sighed.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked. Then Inuyasha came up behind her and hugged her hips to him.

"I was wondering where Inuyasha was."

"He's over here. Were watching a movie. Thanks for interrupting us." Kagome said and hung up the phone. She turned off her phone.

"Okay, that was fucking annoying." Inuyasha said and Kagome laughed. Then Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran upstairs. He closed the door and then he turned her around and put her down and pressed her up against the door.

"You ready for this?" he asked. Kagome nodded and got ready for the best thing in her life.


	3. Yeah baby!

**Warning: The chapter you are about to read has sexual content and is not suitable for children under the age of 15. If you do not want to experiance this please, review and i will send a message in the next chapter or so to tell what happened. Knowing that no one will care about this warning, please read and review. Thank you. **_

* * *

Recap:  
__"You ready for this?" he asked. Kagome nodded and got ready for the best thing in her life._

* * *

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's underwear off and she stepped out of them. He moved his hand down her body when he reached her womanhood. Kagome gasped when her stuck a finger into her and she couldn't resist his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him do the work. Inuyasha pushed her more into the wall. He then plunged two fingers into her and she moaned.

"You've never done this before?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't worry, it wont hurt" he said and he put three fingers into her.

"Inuyasha, I need you right now!" Kagome moaned. He smirked and he started moving his fingers in and out of her core. Kagome gasped and she wanted more. She needed him now. He pulled his fingers out of her and picked her up and brought her to the bed. He laid her down and she got up and kneeled in front of him on the bed. She pulled him to her and sent them crashing down on the bed. Kagome could feel his boner and she pulled his boxers off and right when he got them off he plunged himself into her. She screamed which became moans and which became whimpering. She moaned his name and he moaned hers. They made a rhythm and then they were coming to their climax.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!" they screamed when they came. Inuyasha rolled off Kagome and laid next to her. He got on her and kissed her neck to her breasts which were covered with her bra. She pulled it off and he started licking and sucking on them. Kagome threw her head back in pleasure as he reached down to her womanhood and started to eat her out. She bit her lips and he came up and kissed her and gave her a taste of herself. Then Inuyasha got up and Kagome pushed him on the bed and went down to his rock hard cock and started to suck on it. Inuyasha got really hard by then and he couldn't wait for her to be his. Inuyasha gripped the sheets and threw his head back. It was amazing on what Kagome could do! He loved it. Then he yelled and came to his second climax in her mouth. She downed every ounce of it. Loving the taste and feel of it in her mouth. Then Kagome got off Inuyasha and climbed up on him and layed down on him.

"You were great Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"You were great too. And yes, I would love to be your girlfriend" Kagome said as she closed her eyes. Just then, she heard a bang from downstairs. Kagome shot up and Inuyasha freaked.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked as he sat up.

"I don't know!" Kagome said as she got off the bed and ran to her closet and put on underwear a bra and some black and blue cargo pants and a big black t-shirt. When she came out Inuyasha had already put on his clothes. They raced downstairs and when Kagome saw what it was she screamed. Inuyasha walked over to it and touched it. It didn't move.

"Who would do something sick as this?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up the bloody cat. Kagome shrieked when she finally got a look at it. It was horrible. Blood was dripping from the cat onto the carpet. Inuyasha threw the cat out the window and looked around. Then he saw a figure outside. He ran to the door and opened it but there was no one there. Inuyasha growled and Kagome sat on the couch shaking. Inuyasha closed the door and locked it and sat next to Kagome and hugged her. Then, the phone rang. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha was pissed now. Kagome reached over to the phone but hesitated. She finally picked it up and put the phone to her.

"H-Hello?"" She said in a shaky voice.

"I'm coming for you! Hehahahehah, I want my money bitch!" The voice said and he hung up. Kagome dropped the phone and screamed. Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face.

"What? Who was it?"

"I was the guy who killed my dad. He's coming for me…and he wants the money!" Kagome freaked. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he held Kagome close to him. Then, there was something moving in the Kitchen. (note, its pitch dark and its 9:30 at night) Kagome screamed and she got up with Inuyasha. She crept to the kitchen but she opened a drawer and took a knife out. A butchers knife. (EEEEEE!) and they kept on walking. She she turned the lights on she screamed so loud that Inuyasha's ears almost let out. He shook his head when he saw it.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Kagome screamed as the guy sat on the counter.

"Kagome, you don't remember me?" The guy said.

"Who the hell are you man?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm Nuraku. I thought Kagome would remember me." Nuraku said. His long black hair and purple glowing eyes really made him have a good look to it. He was wearing a black jacket and some long black jeans and red vans. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Nuraku! You're Higinti's sidekick. HOW COULD YOU FUCKING JUST COME INTO MY HOUSE LIKE THIS?" Kagome said and she gripped the knife.

"Oh, a weapon I see? Well, aren't we pmsing" Nuraku joked. Kagome yelled and threw the knife at his head. He moved and it was an inch away from his face. Nuraku's eyes widened and he passed out.

"Wow, Kagome. Good shot" Inuyasha said as he walked over to Nuraku.

"I took Karate and all that stuff and archery." she explained. Inuyasha kneeled by Nuraku's body on the floor. Kagome did too with some hair getting in her face. The phone rang and Kagome jumped up. She ran to the phone and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said in a annoyed yet freaked out voice.

"You thought you would get away Kagome?" The voice asked.

"What do you fucking want Higinti? You already fucking sent Nuraku over here and hes knocked out. I wouldn't come around here if I were you." Kagome said and slammed the phone down. She ran back to Inuyasha.

"Quick, lets drag the body out the street!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha nodded and He and Kagome dragged Nuraku's body out to the farthest street corner. They dropped the body and made a run for it. When they got back the locked the door and Kagome took a shower with Inuyasha on the couch. After she got out he took a shower. And she gave him some baggy clothes to wear and she put her clothes and his in the washer. She remade the bed and when the clothes were done, she took them out and put them in the dryer and put the sheets in the washer. Then they both cleaned up the house and when they finished it was cleaner than before. Kagome took the sheets out of the washer and took the clothes out of the dryer and put the sheets in. Inuyasha took his clothes and put them on and gave Kagome her clothes. She put them in the hamper upstairs and she got the sheets that were in the dryer to her room and made her bed. She sprayed a good smelly thing in there and put a air freshening heater in there. She went downstairs and sat on the couch with Inuyasha. She got up and made him and her some ramen to eat while they watched 'The Grudge'. Kagome was scared. She didn't want to die, well not without Inuyasha right by her. And that won't happen. She hoped.


	4. Explanation to my best friend and a week

Recap:

She didn't want to die, well not without Inuyasha right by her. And that won't happen. She hoped.

She got up off the couch and took Inuyasha's bowl and hers and their cans of soda to the kitchen. She put the bowls in the sink and the cans in the garbage. She got her cell phone and turned it on. _2 Missed Messages _it said. Kagome looked at who called. Her mom and Sango. First she called her mom.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Hey mom, what's happening?" Kagome said.

"Oh, well I called but you didn't answer. I was calling to tell you we will be gone for the week. We have picked up Souta. Grandma Shiaio got terribly sick and needs us to be there. Were leaving you the house if its no trouble. Is there anyone there with you?" her mom asked. Kagome got a little hesitant and looked at Inuyasha. He was too busy watching the Andy Milinakis show. She turned back to the kitchen and walked around.

"Um, Sango is here" Kagome lied.

"Okay, well if she wants she can stay over. I will see you then honey." Her mom said.

"Okay bye" Kagome said and hung up. She then called Sango.

"This is Sango" Sango said.

"Hey, its me" Kagome said.

"Hey, I tried callin ya. I wanted to know if you were doing anything? You wanna sleep over or something?" She asked. Kagome thought for a second.

"Well, me and Inuyasha are watching a movie, but my house is mine for the week the peeps walked out for the week" Kagome said.

"Kick ass. So call me later ok"

"Yeah, and ill have to tell you something then. No, ill tell you now. But don't freak, okay?" Kagome said. She walked to the fridge and looked inside while she was on the phone.

"What is it" Sango said impatiently.

"Okay, well, you know about the guy who killed my dad right. Remember when I told you about him?" Kagome started.

"Yeps, what about him?" Sango asked.

"Well, he threw a dead cat in my house…and…me and Inuyasha had just…finished having sex" Kagome said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! OMFG OMFG HOLY SHIT KAGGS!" Sango screamed.

"Yeah, well you should be getting it on with Miroku shouldn't you?" She teased.

"Fuck no!" Sango protested.

"Okay, anyways, as I was saying" Kagome said and she got a glass and a picture of lemonade out of the fridge "then he sent Nuraku, his sidekick out at my house. And I threw a knife at his head and it missed but he passed out. So me and Inuyasha dragged him out to the farthest street corner and we left him there." Kagome finished as she put away the lemonade.

"Wow, holy shit that's fucked up. So you two are watching a movie?" Sango asked.

"No, he's watching the Andy Milinakis show." Kagome laughed and so did Sango.

"I got peas on my head but don't call me a pea head" Sango sang. Kagome laughed. She walked to the window and looked out. She almost choked on her lemonade when she saw that Nuraku was gone.

"Kaggs you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome finished coughing and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, well um, can I call you back. I need to piss" Kagome lied. She didn't want Sango worrying.

"Yeah sure, piss away. Talk to you later!" Sango said and hung up. Kagome hung up her phone and flipped it closed and set it on the charger. She ran to Inuyasha who was laughing.

"OMG!" Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"He's gone!" Kagome yelled.

"WHO IS?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Nuraku! His body is gone!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he thought for a minute.

"Okay, lock all the windows and doors, and close all the shades." Kagome nodded and she ran to the kitchen and got a auto locker and pressed the on button. It made all the doors and windows lock. Then she pressed another button and all the shades closed.

"Woah" Inuyasha said.

"My dad liked us to be protected" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh, my mom called, she said that she would be out of town for a week." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, FUCK YEAH!" Inuyasha yelled and picked Kagome up and ran to her room.

"Woooaaaahhh cowboy. I wanna go to sleep now, look what time it is! Its 12:48. SLEEPPPEEEEHHHHH TIME!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha smiled and put her down. He closed the door. He got out of his shirt and pants and was only in his boxers. Kagome stayed in here cargo pants and shirt. They got in bed and cuddled up to each other. They fell asleep in each others arms.

_

* * *

Kagome's Dream _

"Where you going?" The man asked. Kagome screamed and she ran faster.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled. Kagome fell in the ground and the guy caught up to her. He picked her up and held a knife to her throat. She saw Inuyasha running to her.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. But right then the guy cut her throat and she fell to the ground. Blood everywhere.

"KAGOOMMEEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha yelled. He punched the guy but before his fist reached the guys face he vanished. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome.

End Dream

* * *

Good chapter, right? Well, if you review i would know. Maybe you people could even give me ideas? who knows. so, please review! PPLLEEAAZZZZZEEEEE 


End file.
